El que no sabe amar
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: Una noche de confesiones entre Aioria y Aioros, los viejos rencores del caballero de Leo a flor de piel...


EL QUE NO SABE AMAR

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la primera vez que compartió su lecho con él?, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, desde que habían regresado a este mundo era común que perdieran la noción del tiempo… ¿Cuánto habían dormido? Tampoco lo sabía, recordaba la gran explosión en el Hades, recordaba a todos sus compañeros dorados antes de colapsarse y luego todo fue paz y de entre todos los recuerdos aún estaba él, el arquero, Sagitario… el hermano que había perdido tiempo atrás.

Estaba sentado en silencio en su templo con Shaka, su vecino más cercano, trataba de encontrar una respuesta a sus preguntas, escuchó unos pasos y reconoció de inmediato el cosmo de su hermano que se aproximaba hasta donde ellos estaban. Finalmente le vio llegar con ese paso gallardo que siempre tenía, la sonrisa honesta en los labios, no supo que hacer y simplemente sonrió a medias.

-Aioros…-

-Hermano…- Aioros se acercó a él y lo abrazó instintivamente, era su pequeño, su cachorro, aunque ya era un adulto y no un niño. Aioria instintivamente lo rechazó y se alejó de él. Una mirada triste en los ojos del centauro, su pequeño león había cambiado, sus ojos ya no destilaban la chispa de antes… sus labios ya no sonreían amables.

-Me da gusto verte…- Contestó a secas Aioria mientras desviaba la mirada para no ver el dolor en los ojos tan verdes como los suyos.

Tantas emociones encontradas… tanto que decir y los labios del león pegados… se sentía tan enojado con él por haberle dejado, por que por él… no soportaba sus caricias… no soportaba su mirada amorosa, y mientras más trataba de acercarse Aioros y ganárselo, más se alejaba el león de él. La verdad era que sus sentimientos hacía su propio hermano eran incestuosos… siempre lo había adorado, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de recuperarlo no podía… pues su Aioria había puesto un muro infranqueable entre los dos.

Día a día era lo mismo la misma pelea y los gritos que siempre acababan con las lágrimas del centauro y con un Aioria furioso que salía disparado del lugar donde estuviesen… Aioros no perdía las esperanzas hasta que un día… finalmente el milagro sucedió, tras las caricias que comenzaron en la cocina fueron los labios y luego el resto de la piel, el deseo que floreció entre el sentimiento de culpa, el dolor, el incesto… el deseo por primera vez. Siempre habían sido amigos, hermanos, pero nunca amantes y ahora ante la nueva posibilidad ambos temblaban de miedo pues sabían que los lazos que les unían bien podrían traicionarlos o unirlos más.

-Empecemos de nuevo… hola soy Aioria, guardián de Leo.-

Una sonrisa en los labios de Aioros ante la idea de Aioria.

-Hola, soy Aioros, guardián de Sagitario.-

-Somos como dos extraños que ya se conocían y se conocen esta vez de nuevo… definitivo…-

-No, Aioria, no somos extraños…-

Le lleno de caricias amorosas, cada toque era más tierno que el anterior, su rostro, su cuerpo, todo él era tratado con mucho amor y respeto, solo por aquel que siempre lo cuido y en quien siempre confío, tenía un poco de miedo y estaba nervioso... sus manos levantaron la cadera exponiendo la entrada de su templo aún sin profanar.

Se abrazó con más fuerza a él cuando sintió que le apuntaba... empujo y comenzó la penetración... poco a poco se fue deslizando en su estrecho templo, apretó con fuerza los ojos y se aferró a él, luego más... no pudo contenerse y dio un quejido de dolor, luego más hasta que lo estocó completamente, lo desgarro... al principio sentía como si lo estuviese partiendo en dos... una lágrima rodó por un lado de su rostro... y se conecto al cosmo de Aioros mostrándole las imágenes en su cabeza... mostrándole la verdad... la verdad de su corazón... la verdad de su alma...

*flash back*

Los guardias azotaban la puerta... no sabía que pasaba, se despertó completamente asustado por los golpes en la puerta, por que Aioros no había ido a abrir?

Se levantó de la cama... pequeño... un niño... y se dio cuenta que Aioros no había vuelto de aquella visita que le daría al Patriarca, la cama estaba intacta...

-¿Aioros?... ¿Hermano?... ¿Dónde estás?.-

Nada, un silencio sepulcral en medio de los golpes y gritos de fuera, esa clase de silencios que anticipan el mal augurio. El corazón se le detuvo y luego con sus ojos infantiles llenos de miedo se acercó a la puerta y abrió...

Muchos guardias apostados en la puerta armados y fieros, le miraban con burla, uno alto y corpulento, casi tan alto como su hermano, se adelantó ante él.

-¡Quítate estúpido! ¿Dónde está tú hermano?.-

Le grito mientras lo amedrentaba paso a paso haciendo que él mismo retrocediera asustado...

-No... no...lo sé... se fue hace rato y no regresó.. fue con el Patriarca...-

El corazón se le desbocó, si no estaba con el Patriarca ni en casa, donde estaba? Ese mismo sujeto lo levanto del suelo tirándole de los cabellos haciendo que gritara de dolor, le miro fúrico y comenzó a patearle.

-Pequeña sabandija... así que ese traidor no está aquí... pues bien te diré una cosa antes de que te matemos... tu hermanito ha traicionada al Santuario... ha querido matar a Atena y al Patriarca... pero ahora mismo otro dorado debe estar ejecutándolo... por que no solo eso... ha osado llevarse la armadura... y así como él... te mataremos...-

Dejó de patear y colgó los brazos... Aioros había...? HABÍA QUE? NO NO NO NO PODÍA SER!.

-NO ES CIERTO! NO ES CIERTO! ESTÁS MINTIENDO! MI HERMANO NO HARÍA TAL COSA! JAMÁS!.-

Las lágrimas infantiles comenzaron a salir sin poder frenarlo hasta convertirse en un berrido. El guardia lo agito en el aire para que se callara pero solo consiguió que gritara más, se hartó y lo arrojo contra la pared haciendo que se golpeara con violencia y cayendo con un ruido sordo al piso donde siguió llorando.

-No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...-

-¡Cállate mocoso de mierda...!.- Y comenzó a patearlo...

-¡Basta! ¡Es solo un niño! ¡Déjalo!.- Gritó un guardia tratando de detener la masacre.

-¿Quieres que te mate a tí en vez de a él?.-

El otro guardia se acobardo y guardó silencio, los demás entraron y registraron, efectivamente Aioros no estaba ahí. Poco a poco fueron saliendo y quedaron unos pocos.

-Como hay que llevar a la sabandija esta con el Patriarca no podemos matarle... pero podemos divertirnos un rato...jajajajaja.-

Las risas crueles llenaban el lugar, un Aioria amoratado y sangrante tendido en el piso a penas se podía mover, tenía en la mano la foto de su hermano... pataleo violentamente cuando el mismo guardia lo levanto de los cabellos y lo arrojo a la cama, se quedó mudo al imaginar que le harían los ojos muertos cansados de llorar trato de librarse pero fue muy tarde, le arrancaron la ropa, lo dejaron expuesto ante las miradas lascivas y burlonas, le pellizcaron, le escupieron y le cortaron con una navaja... todo el cuerpo sangraba... le dieron la vuelta y entre los demás le tuvieron con las piernas abiertas... supo que le pasaría... grito... grito con terror... el grito que desgarro la noche y que todas las noches de su vida le haría de despertar sudando y llorando. Se agito violentamente tratando de huir de sus captores, fue inútil.

-Si si... así me gusta sabandija...que luches...-

Escuchó el ruido del cierre y poco después sintió como lo penetraba con violencia...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! AIOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS! NOOOOOOOOO...!-

Lo desgarro... la sangre corría libre por los muslos y manchaba las sábanas blancas. Primero uno... luego otro... quien sabe cuantos más... la foto arrugada en su mano... la vio y entonces un odio profundo corrió por sus venas, por cada músculo, y se comió su alma.

-_Por que no me ayudas Aioros? Por que me abandonaste? Por que me traicionaste? Por que?! TE ODIO! TE ODIO! MALDITO SEAS POR DEJARME... MALDITO SEAS! POR TU CULPA ! POR TU CULPA!-_ Pensó y su cosmo se elevo más y más hasta ser hacer estallar todo a su alrededor.

-Los odio! TE ODIO AIOROS! LOS ODIO A TODOS! PAGARAN CARO... TODOS LO PAGARÁN!.-

Un estallido de luz cegadora y luego todo fue oscuridad...

Medio muerto lo llevaron ante el Patriarca, escuchaba la voz distorsionada del Patriarca, no podía hablar solo asentía... arrastraron su cuerpo maltrecho y lo encerraron en una celda tan pestilente como el mismo pues estaba cubierto de tierra, sangre... semen... y... orines...

Quien sabe cuantos días pasaron perdió la noción del tiempo y entre delirios el odio fue el que le mantuvo vivo y medio cuerdo.

-Te odio sagitario... jamás volveré a pronunciar tu nombre maldito... estás muerto para siempre... y jamás me cansare de maldecirte... jamás amaré JAMAS!-

*Fin del flash back *

-Ahora lo sabes Aioros... ahora me conoces del todo... sabes mis secretos... por que te amo... por que siempre en el fondo te seguí amando, por eso nunca me enamoré de nadie más, por que tú eras el único... esto es por amor... es diferente, por que eres tú... cúrame la herida para siempre... tu la abriste... solo tú la puedes cerrar...-

El esfínter finalmente cedió y los músculos se aflojaron...su respiración se relajo y se diría que su alma descansó al fin...

-Cuando llegué me dijeron que tú eras el que no sabía amar, pero nunca lo creí… ¿Tú… crees Aioria…?.-

-Yo creo en muchas cosas…-

-¿Crees en mí?.-

-Sí, sí creo en ti…-

-Nunca dejes de creer, nunca dejes de creer en el amor, todo es posible…-

_**FIN**_

_**ESCRITO POR HOKUTO SEXY**_


End file.
